


Third Miracle's a Charm

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 didn't happen, Community: adventdrabbles, Gen, Wayward Sisters, background dreamhunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Jody and Alex both managed to get the time off to go visit the Winchesters for Christmas. Two miracles right there. Will it take a third to make this trip actually happen?
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Kudos: 2





	Third Miracle's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [abominable snowman](https://imgur.com/a/AnCwXe0) for the [AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/).

“It is not the abominable snowman!” Jody rolled her eyes. “Seriously, Claire, sometimes a panicked hiker who has no business in the wilderness is just a panicked hiker who has no business in the wilderness.”

Alex felt like she was watching the three hundred and twenty-seventh rerun of this exact argument. They were supposed to be packing up Jody’s SUV for the trip to Lebanon for Christmas. She’d actually managed to get the time off, and so had Jody, which was already a Christmas miracle. Now they just needed another one to get Claire off her bullshit.

“We should at least investigate.” Claire crossed her arms over her chest. “The rest of you can head off to Kansas. I’m checking this out.”

“You know I love you and I’m not going anywhere without you,” Kaia said, “but they found the body. They’re pretty clear it was a grizzly.”

Alex figured that was probably going to be the end of it. If even Kaia was disagreeing with her, surely Claire could see reason, right?

“They always say it’s an animal attack,” Claire insisted. “We have to at least go check it out.”

Wrong.

Fine. 

Alex grabbed her computer out of her bag, turned it on, and started typing as the argument continued. Using the tricks Charlie had taught her, she worked her way into the coroner’s server. A quick Google search was all it took for part two.

They were still arguing. They’d even dragged Patience into it, not because she’d had any kind of a vision, but because she was the logical one.

“Or, I could pull up the pathology report, with photos, and you’d see that the bite radius really is consistent with a bear.” Alex pushed her chair back from the computer so they could see the side-by-side photos from the pathology report and another bear bite.

“Those do look pretty much the same,” Patience said. “I mean, a radius is a radius is a radius, and those are almost identical.”

Good thing they had more than one logical one.

“Fine,” Claire huffed. “Let’s go celebrate Christmas in an underground bunker.”

“I thought we were going to Sam and Eileen’s house?” Kaia asked.

“Trust me,” Jody said, “somehow, some way, we’ll end up in the bunker. But not until we’ve seen their new digs, if I can help it.”

She gave Alex a wink and mouthed, “Thank you.”

Alex hoped she hadn’t just used up her third Christmas miracle.


End file.
